


Magic

by olivemartini



Series: Miscalleneous Newt/Tina [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Tina's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: Tina grew up in a world full of magic, but she's never really known what that meant until she met Newt.





	

There has never been anyone that has as much magic as Newt does.

Tina is not talking about the regular kind of magic, with the wand work and the spells and the potions, because he can be quite hopeless at that.  Instead, she means the human kind, the kind that only shines through in the form of shy smiles and bursts of bravery and eyes that look like they hold all the world inside of them.  Newt is filled to the brim of it, giving off extra sparks of it in every move he makes, whether it's a flailing of one of his long limbs or talking to a small monster like it is his child or one of those rare moments where he throws his head back and laughs with his whole body.

She's met a lot of wizards and witches, too, but none of them have seemed exceptionally magical.  The thing about growing up in a magical community is that even the most wondrous of things seem common, and sometimes you grow up thirsting for just a spark of something really unique, chasing down every bit of extra adventure and adrenaline rush, no matter how outlandish the idea might seem.  Tina thinks that's why she wanted so badly to be an auror, to find this career path that will give her a life style of bravery and fighting and working for the good of the people.  Instead, she got stuck behind a desk and had to listen to boring men in suits drone on and on about things that have nothing to do with bravery, boring laws and regulations that never made much sense to her, but she follows them regardless.  And then Newt came into her life and changing everything, his entire life screaming of love and adventure and happiness, hiding an entirely different kind of life in his suitcase.   Sometimes she goes to his zoo just to sit there and take it all in, look at the colors and listen to the sounds, breathing in the air, occasionally reaching her hand out to brush against this beast or that one.  Other nights she asks him about his adventures, and he tells her, his quiet voice soothing her to sleep.  Tina thinks she would be happy if she managed to have a life have as great as Newt Scamander.

An yet there's another kind of magic, one that Tina doesn't understand but that Queenie seems to get perfectly.  She says it's an old one, the kind that people don't recognize anymore: the art of caring for people.  It's a simple thing, but a true one, because the best spells always come from you in times of need or during something you love.  Every time they're together, he hands part of his magic out to her, and she tries to give some of her own back as repayment: a smile for a smile, the unnecessary brushing of fingers whenever they hand something off to each other, kind words given away like they don't cost anything, though they mean everything.  It is an odd kind of thing to be fluent in, but she is suddenly learning the language that Newt speaks- this one full of beasts and caring and believing that people are more good than evil, no matter how many times he is proven otherwise.  

She wants to learn other things.  Like how to make herself so full of the kind of magic he has.  Like what it would feel like to hold his hand.  Like what he was like as a child, and who his friends were, and did he like school.  She wants to ask him so many questions, about his travels and his bravery and his hurt, but she can't bring herself to say the words.  More than that, though, she wants more than anything to ask if there could be any possible way there is a place for her in this wonderful life of his, so she can learn what it is like to be magical all the time.

Tina wants to say so many things, but like she is most of the time, she is so afraid of the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry that I took such a large break from this series, I just had a lot going on that took priority over my fics. Here's a short and mildly crappy story to make up for it. Please comment if you like it!


End file.
